


from love to lust, lust to truth.

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sex Talk, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Robbe and Sander have a serious conversation about insecurities, boundaries and sex after their video chat call where Robbe ended things early
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 5
Kudos: 158





	from love to lust, lust to truth.

"Do you think you'll be okay? With her leaving to New York?" Robbe ask. 

Jens shrugs, "Yeah I mean, it's not like we were hanging out at the much but it was still nice to see her at parties and stuff, like I don't know. It's weird she's going to be so far away."

"But she's coming back for breaks and stuff, right?"

Jens looks down and nods, "Yeah, yeah I'll get to see her then. So what about you and Sander?"

"What about us?" He ask shyly. 

"How's it going? With the distance?"

Robbe shrugs and let's out a sigh, "Um--"

"Uh oh, what's wrong?"

Robbe looks up towards his ceiling, "Nothing really. We're still good, it's just--last night. I mean I don't know like this is hard for him---being apart, and yesterday he tried to---you know." He trails off

Jens raises his brows and fills in the blanks, "Make things frisky?"

Robbe clears the lump in his throat and nods, "Through video. And he was getting excited and into it and I don't want to make this any harder. It's hard for me too but I just---I don't know, I tried and I couldn't do it."

"Its fine that you didn't want to but why? Was it weird? You guys have already seen each other naked and shit, right?" 

"Yeah we have" He sighs. "I don't even know why I thought it was weird. Maybe it's just different because it feels more intimate in person and like through a screen, it's not the same. It's impersonal to me"

"That's fine, Robbe. If it's not your thing, thats chill. How did Sander react?"

"He was understanding about it, I mean I could tell he was getting into it but he apologized when I told him it wasnt my thing. He didnt need to though, he asked me if I wanted to and I said yes but I mean I don't know---" The idle time had given his brain time to run wild and allowed insecurities to surface, "Sometimes I feel really inexperienced and stuff. He's just so comfortable with his sexuality and like---" He sighs, so many things going through his head. 

"One thing at a time, Robbe."

"I feel like he's done so much." He says sounding frustrated. "And I just haven't. And maybe he's done a lot of things with Britt like maybe him and Britt had video chat sex all the time, you know? And I just--I want to be able to give him everything but---"

"Whoa, whoa Robbe. Slow down." Jens interrupts. "There's so many things wrong with what you're saying. You're in a relationship, a two way street. You don't have to do anything you don't want nor should Sander. You shouldn't feel bad because theres certain things you aren't interested in, I'm sure there's things you and Sander do that Britt probably didn't want to do, ya know? You're allowed to say no in a relationship if something makes you uncomfortable. I did the same thing with Jana a couple of times. You just have to talk it out."

Robbe nods and bites his inner lip, "So what would you do like if you were still with Jana and this whole isolation thing happened and she said she didn't want to do it?"

Jens takes a moment to think about it, "Not gonna lie, I'd be bummed because two months without it when you're in a relationship is a while but also I get it like that can be kinda weird so I'd be like okay cool, I'll wait till we're together. No big deal." 

Robbe nods and twiddles his thumbs, "I think I'm going to give Sander a call."

"Alright, let me know what happens." Robbe hangs up after thanking Jens, and takes a couple deep breaths before facetiming Sander.

The ringing stops and a couple seconds pass and Sanders face loads on the screen, "Hi" Sander smiles. 

"Hey" Robbe greets. A couple of awkward silences pass and Sander breaks it, "So what's going on?"

Robbe fiddles his fingers along his knee, "I wanted to talk to you. About last night."

Sander groans embarrassed and runs his hand down his face, "I'm sorry, Robbe. I've honestly been trying to forget that happened."

Robbe chuckles and runs his fingers through his hair, "Its fine, Sander." He clears his throat, "What you wanted to try last night, was that something you tried with Britt?" He ask, not making eye contact with him.

Robbe doesn't see the pure confusion that crosses Sander's face and the platnium blond clears his throat, "Why?"

"Have you?"

"Um" Sander looks off screen and shrugs, "Yeah. I'm a little confused what she has to do with anything though."

"I was feeling a little insecure" Robbe confesses.

Sander immediately looks concerned and empathetic, "About what?"

"I mean, after last night. You were sweet about it and stuff but like I don't know, I feel like a kid sometimes, Sander. You've done stuff and I'm just uncomfortable and inexperienced. And I know us being apart is really tough and I want to make this easier for us, I do." 

"Wow, I fucked this up. Didn't I?" Sander says shamefully. "I'm really sorry, Robbe. I didn't mean for any of this to send you into a spiral or anything. I'm not trying to pressure you or make you uncomfortable. I--um I dont know, I just thought I should bring it up if thats how I was feeling?" He says, though he's sure of his own thoughts, he's unsure how they're translating to Robbe

"No, no you're not pressuring me or anything. I love when you remind me how much you want me and love me but I mean--what do you feel? Do you sometimes wish I would do that for you or like I don't know--Do you feel like you're missing out on things with me?"

"Well my immediate thought when you said no last night was damn, I have to get this boner down on my own." He jokes. "But after I just thought how happy I am that we're comfortable enough to communicate what we want."

"Really?" Robbe questions. 

"Yes really, I rather you say no than you do it and not want to."

"So you don't feel like you're missing out on stuff?"

"Robbe, have you looked in the mirror lately? Do you know how sweet and funny you are? Do you know how I lucky I am to be with you? I don't think about what we don't do, I'm satisfied with all the things we do. That's why my hormones are going crazy, I miss everything we do. I'm not thinking about the stuff we havent. It's just we were only together for like two, three months before this happened so that sucks, we didnt have much time together bedore this happened. I just thought we should communicate when we're feeling certain ways like when we're missing each other, turned on or whatever it is, right?"

Robbe bites down in his bottom lip and nods, "Yeah, I agree. But like I just dont want to make it harder for you if I say no to certain things."

"Robbe, I swear that doesnt even cross my mind about you saying no. It just is what it is. I rather us be open and honest more than anything and thats on both sides. Like if my hormones are going crazy as they do, and you're like Sander, chill out. Im not in the mood then thats chill, okay?" 

Robbe smiles softly and nods, "That makes me feel better."

"You're so cute, Robbe. I like that you wanted to talk about it. I didn't want things to be awkward when we do video chat again or anything."

"We just needed to get it out in the open right?" Robbe confirms and Sander nods in agreement. 

"And hey, I mean, I'm not comfortable doing it through video but in person..." Robbe says flirtatiously with a suggestive tilt of his head and twinkle in his eye and Sander hides his smirk, biting down on his bottom lip, "Robbe, since we're being open about everything, you keep talking like that, I'm gonna have to get off this call real quick." 

Robbe burst out a laugh, "Fine, I'll stop. What are you getting up today? Did you still want to draw me?" He ask.

"Yeah of course. I'll never say no to that." So they spend the next couple of hours talking as Sander sketches Robbe out, emitting intimacy in alternative ways. 


End file.
